


Little Lost Plant

by Daffdaff (orphan_account), KlariontheWitchboi



Category: Trigun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Drabble Collection, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Daffdaff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlariontheWitchboi/pseuds/KlariontheWitchboi
Summary: If a Plant has dimensional powers, why notinterdimensional? Join us in a peek into the worlds our humanoid typhoon might stumble into if he figures out how to.





	1. Always Eriks, side A

It started because he didn't want to stop and shave in the middle of nowhere when he had energy left to walk a few more miles. 

It was perpetuated when he didn't want to pay to get his hair cut when he could use that money to buy a new coat or some food. 

It was set in stone when two girls caught him off-guard, scruffy and long-haired and without his coat. Tired and worn-out from a day of balancing a part-time job with a suspicious bounty hunter who won't quit pestering him about his arm. 

 ~~~

 "Vash the Stampede, huh? How long has his bounty been out?" 

 "Twenty years," answers the shorter of the two. 

'Eriks' shakes his head and scratches his stubble. "Well, if he's any mortal thing, your description is probably outdated. People age, change styles, you know? When was the last time somebody had a confirmed sighting of Vash, anyway?"

 "Just less than five years ago! Mr. Vash was spotted in the desert between Augusta and January, sleeping under an umbrella. " The more imposing of the two girls helpfully supplies to the man. 

He sighs and nods. "And why do you need to see him? Bounty? Revenge? A job offer?"

 "Nope. Just have to make sure he stays out of trouble."

 "Surveillance or arrest?"

 "24 surveillance, at least by proximity. There's protocol just for him."

 "I see. Well, come to this address at dark, and Vash will be there alone. Trust me, he can be very cooperative, despite the rumours." He slips a note and gets to work. 

~~~

That night sees him return to his room, before brushing his hair and ponytailing it. He does not cut it, or shave, or put on his tattered coat he never saw reason to fix or replace. 

He lays the coat and gun on his bed clearly. 

When a knock and the announcement of the Bernardelli Insurance Company reaches his ears, he's glad to tell them to come in.

 


	2. Always Eriks, Side B.

The blonde watched them walk into his room, towards him. 

Milly obliviously grinned, greeting 'Mr. Waiter' again. Meryl balks. 

 "Mr. Eriks...?!"

 "Please, call me Vash Saverem." He takes off his glasses. 

 Milly pulls out a sketch of what the guy looked like, and held her hand over the hair in the image before comparing it to the blonde before her. She grins. 

 "Well Mr. Vash, you could have just told us!"

 "You're gonna believe him _just like **that**?!_"

 "What, he's very persuasive, ma'am." Milly picks up the newly-declared Vash and turns to leave. 

 _"Persuasive?!"_ Meryl is having an aneurysm. She tugs on Milly's coat. "God damn it, Milly, stay here. I won't believe he's Vash until he proves it."

 And that's how Vash ended up in his old red coat, firing at the holes in donuts Meryl was flinging. And how he 'killed' half the bystanders he saw in town with a paintball gun. 

And Meryl was convinced... Until she witnessed him letting a kid splatter his back in retaliation. And play with a stray black cat. 

It's hopeless. To her, he's just Eriks. 


	3. Vash is pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my precious boy mcfucking snaps.

Meryl dragged Vash out of bed early in the mornibg after a late-night battle to save the town. It wasn't that he didn't get much sleep, but rather that it was a rude awakening. 

Second, he cut himself shaving. 

The third thing was when he was told there was no time for breakfast.

Next, some of the straps and buttons kn his outfit busted when he dressed, so he had to ditch the boots and wear the coat open, both of which were ideas he did not like in the slightest. 

On the way out of town, a smalltime gang tried to capture him and collect his bounty, which he resolved peacefully. Partially because he didn't have time to reload his gun this mornibg ir last night.

The bus left without him.

A cat scratched him when he got too close. 

He ran out of water a few dozen miles into the walk.

It was only noon.

~~~

The next group to so much as look at Vash was going to get it. 

And that's exactly what happened.

In the next town, a group of drunken men started pestering him about not wearing shoes and the cut on his face and why don't you have a drink, partner? 

Vash walked right uo to them. And broke the first guy's nose with his immediate suckerpunch. While he recoiled from that, Vash saw fit to bring his head down to meet a knee. After that, he threw him, and proceeded to take on two of his retaliating friends, not knowing or caring that Meryl saw him through a window amd was recording the event. He took them all out, left them with no life-threatening injuries, but some surely had broken bones and one had a concussion. 

He was pissed and he was not going to fool around. 

 It took Milly using brute force to stop what she called a hissy fit, and for the likes of Vash, fortunately just was. 


	4. The $$60,000,000,000 Pro Hero?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bnha crossover begins. Don't worry, I think I tied him in well enough. 
> 
> Bnha is the parent content here but you probably dont have to understand it to understand the chapter because I'll try to explain when it comes to lore. And this works off of a modified canon... Just read it.

All Katsuki Bakugou knew about today was that some long-lost relative was coming, and he brought friends. 

Mitsuki, his mother, was ecstatic, but his father panicked and started baby-proofing the house and hiding anything coukd be a key, a weapon, or valuable. 

All Katsuki had to do was stay out of the way while the two energetically prepped for his arrival. 

As much as a good impression sounded like a great idea, Katsuki didn't care that much about what he would think of him. Not until Mitsuki started preparing the spare bedroom with three futons aside from the bed. 

Okay, so maybe it was a good idea to try to look good. Wear this clean shirt, those nice-fitting pants, no powers at the table, cut down a little on the swearing... He had it under control. 

Until the relative arrived. 

Katsuki was sitting at the table, irritatedly squeezing a stress toy to stop himself from blasting another handprint in the table. 

 "Hey old hag, when's your 'great uncle' coming over? Does he need a walker or something?" Katsuki leans back in the chair, gazing into the kitchen where the shock of blonde spikes that symbolized his entire mother's side stood.

 "Soon, and no. He's in astonishingly good health, for  all he's been through." Mitsuki washes a pan. 

 "So he's a veteran? Don't tell me I have to listen to Vietnam stories." Katsuki groans at the mere idea.

"Nope." Mitsuki puts a plate away.

There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Katsuki, stand up. Honey, calm down." She dutifully. marches to the door and opens it wide. 

On the other side stood an elderly man with a bent back, carrying a very heavy cross; a tall older woman with a bright smile  and a heavy item of her own; A tall young blonde with a fonut in his mouth; and a tiny older woman with a scowl on her face. 

 "Aunt Meryl, Milly! Nicholas! Vash! Glad to see you all!" 

 she goes to hug the apoarent youngest of the group who easily picks her up and leafs the rets inside so Katsuki can see them clearly. He sets Mitsuki down. 

 "Look at you! Last I saw you, you were barely up to my knee!" He grins and laughs, much to the annoyance of the tiny scowling lady. 

Katsuki blinks. "Wait, did you say Vash?"

 "Hm? That's me." The blondes seperate and look at Katsuki. He's about to say more, but the other old man butts in. 

"I'm mortally wounded again, so I'm going to bed. C'mon Milly. " The tall woman follows him, and who can be assumed to be Meryl grumbles about recklessness and a healing quirk. Mitsuki hugs her tightly. "Don't be like that. Get yourself cleaned and rested up, I'll make dinner and we can catch up and complain then. Katsuki, don't bother them yet."

~~~

By the time dinner comes, the ridiculous number of weapons everyone had were put away, and everyone was happier - even Nicholas smiled some and stretched to his surprisingly imposing full height. It was nothi compared to Vash though, at a solid six and half feet tall, he dwarfed nearly everyone at the table.

Meryl wore a giant sweater and had balled herself up in it, glaring oppressively at Mitsuki's choice in a husband. Milly had braided her hair and was making sure all of Nicholas's wounds were healing fast and healing right.

Katsuki stared at Vash. 

Vash stared back.

Katsuki took a photo and sent it to the nerd who still calls him a friend. 

**_Bomberman sent a photo!_ **

_**Bomberman:** Look this fucker up. he says his name is "vash" and it sounds familiar_

_**Bomberman:** i dont trust him_

_**Mini Might:** !!!_

_**Mini Might:** You never heard of Vash the Stampede!? _

_**Bomberman:** lmao w_ _hat kinda halfass name_

_**Mini Might:** looj hes this big outlaw and he has a giant bounty on his head!!! Been that way for 70 years!!!_

_**Bomberman:** hoh some fucking news news 😈 for what?_

_Mini Might: ah,,,_

_**Mini Might:** property damage and two counts of murder. _

_**Mini Might:** the rest is wild rumours that circulated for years but were eventually proven false:)_

_**Mini Might** : also one of the murders was never proven so hey_

_**Bomberman:** so he gonna vandalise my house??_

_**Mini Might:** Nope! Oh bonus fact nobody ever figured out what his quirk is  _

Katsuki puts the phone away only to see that Vash is antagonizing Meryl and Nicholas is on it, to the amusement of Milly and Mitsuki. Masaru is just scared. 

~~~

That night, Katsuki is positively certain he heard someone crying and screaming. 

When he makes it to the hall, he finds the light is on, and everyone is planted around Vash, who is curled up into a ball with tears in his eyes and the nails from his arm claw red streaks into an old scar. Meryl tries to pull him into a sitting position, but he reflexively kicks her. Nicholas punches him and yells at him that its over so get over it already. Milly holds him back from hitting him again, and Mitsuki watches as Masaru retreats to the bedroom again. 

It's slow and unpleasant, but they manage to quite literally shake him out of it. 

He comes to and looks around him, somehow disheartened at the appearance of his loved ones efore he pulls them close. Katsuki hesitantly and awkwardly joins them. So does Masaru. And that's how they wake up, in a pile on the floor with Vash in the middle. 

This visit is going to drag them all through hell and back, isn't it? 


	5. 12 feet tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know in the first episode when the barkeep was describing what he thought was Vash?  
> Even though it was vague enough to confuse us and likely exaggerated, what if Vash was actually 12 feet tall like the guy said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not following the story exactly. I dont want to recap like that. :/

Milly and Meryl had just gotten the description and decided to head towards the last sighting. 

 "A mohawk and a big gun... " Meryl had been chanting it like a mantra to herself. 

 "And hehe was super tall, had piercings, and wore red, ma'am. I asked a nice fellow on the way out of town and he said he thought Vash was blonde." 

She groans. ' _It's specific enough to help, sure, but things like piercings and the color of clothes could be easily changed if someone knew they were being hunted. Hair dye exists, too, and people can change out guns and cut their hair on a whim... The only reliable fact fact we have is that this Vash the Stampede - according to every claim - must be at least taller than the average human.'_

Meryl pondered this and buried her face into the thomas's neck. 

 "Ma'am, look!" Meryl pulled her head up. In the distance, she saw a blot of red big enough from these many yarz away that the person had to be tall. That's two of the things! That could be him!

 She kicks it into high gear and rides towards the blot quick, which turns into two. Many people are here, but only two are tall... and both are wearing red. 

Meryl looks at Milly. Milly looks at Meryl. Meryl looks at the candidates. Milly looks at the bounty hunter. 

 _Wait, what?! A bounty hunter?! Here?!_  The Bernardelli Insurance girls take cover as a shootout ensues, while Vash Candidate-That-Was-Tied-Up stands and follows them, having already untied himself. 

Standing next to even Milly, he was a giant. Seriously, Milly came up to about his stomach. Meryl would reach to about his hips if she dares come close to him. He bends down and greets them, to which Meryl nearly faints. 

 "Y-you?! You've got to be kidding me! No way a massive oaf like you could be Vash!" 

 "To be fair, I wasn't the one who said I was. Now... I saw you had donuts. Can I have one?"

 "..." Meryl looks at Milly. Milly looks at Meryl. Vash looks at the donuts. "...Sure, I suppose... Can we bribe you into cooperation in exchange for ah... All the donuts we have?" 

 "Ma'am, we were _already_ going to- urf!" Meryl has to silence her traitorously dense partner. 

Vash accepts, going by how he manages to practically inhale the donuts two at a time. 

 "Well... Mr. Vash, we do have to monitor you. For insurance reasons - recording incidents you're involved with: property damage, injuries, and deaths, primarily." Milly offers. 

"Sounds all right. So ah, when does that start and for how long?" He enquires in between bites.

"Right now, and 24/7 until the insurance society says otherwise." 

"Twe-twenty-four seven?!" Vash grabs Meryl by the shoulders and shakes her. "You gotta be joking! I'll have no privacy! None at all!" 

"Look, I... Don' wan...na... **Will you cut that out?!** " Meryl pries at the offending hands, finding only one will budge at all. She gets loose and falls on him, taking a moment to get oriented before she stands up again. "Look... I don't want to do this either, believe me."

~~~

One later event affected by his height is a small thing - the trio sitting at a table. Meryl takes a seat where she can see the door. Milly grabs a chair where she can see the rest of the people around them. Vash sits on the table itself. 

"Sir, I suggest you sit in a chair... " someone states. Vash goes to move as Meryl stands with a burst of energy, knocking her chair backwards in the process. 

"Look here. Look at this human tower! Look at that chair! He'll choke on his own knees in it!" She gestures wildly enough to scare off the stranger, before tipping a foot behind her to right the chair before she flops into it. 

Vash smiles at her and she turns bright red. "Hey, don't look at me like that."


	6. Knives is dead

When Vash and Knives were still so very young.... 

When Rem was alive. 

Sometime between Knives' "spider and the butterfly" lesson, and the death of Rem, Vash had a realization. 

He needed to put a stop to Knives, and peace was not going to be an option. 

So Vash followed Knives around and when he was about to kill the second-to-last person in the crew, Vash pulled out a gun he stole and shot Knives in the back of the head three times. 

He was marked as a danger because Mike saw the entire thing, and Rem was disappointed in him, but he swore that would be the only reason to take a life - if it meant saving many more. 

Rem was mortally injured in an accident during landing, but Vash took it upon himself to stay by her side until the very end, and give her a proper burial. 

He spent the rest of his days as a wanderer, doing his best to save lives, regardless of the cost. July was never destroyed. Neither was a Augusta.

There was never a bounty on Vash's head. 

There was never a reason for him to meet Milly and Meryl, though when he did, it was as a friend. 

There was never a hole in the moon. 

Wolfwood never got caught up in things. 

Legato didn't have an absurd ideaology to subscribe to. 

Vash was an unknown man who travelled around, known to a few faces who had seen him in their childhood or in their time of need. 

Vash worked hard to stay anonymous. 

Vash worked hard to not wonder about what life could have been like if he let Knives live. 


	7. Milly and Meryl: the Twin Stampedes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reverse au of my own design... Dont worry... yet.  
> Probably insurance girlfriends. Definitely.

"Hello, I'm Vash from the Bernardelli Insurance Society, and I'm looking for- Eek!" Someone slammed a fist next to him. 

 "Don't tell me an office boy like you plans to take the bounty on their heads? That $$30,000,000,000 from even one of them would be too much for you."

 "Actually, I am looking for Milly and Meryl. For business reasons."

Half the bar laughs. Vash, a tall, unassuming man in hardly a battle-ready outfit - a white shirt and jeans, with his favorite boots. Not that he couldn't kick them all to death in the next ten minutes, but it's easy to underestimate someone who squeals when you put a hand down near them. 

Vash stands. As the world might have it, his irritation activated his mechanical arm, and he pointed it at the wall beside some poor soul's head and fired without a glance. 

Stunned silence. 

"That's better. I'm looking for Milly and Meryl the Twin Stampedes,  can you be a dear and describe them to me? Milly first." 

~~~

Vash rode into the desert.

Stun-gun Milly - tall, carries a huge gun.

Derringer Meryl - short and short-haired, wears white. 

Sounds easy enough, considering they supposedly travel together. 

There, a white dot on the horizon and a reverberating  tattoo of gunshots. That could be them.

~~~

He arrives to find two pairs who match the descriptions. And there a third one comes.

Oh great. 

The third pair on the cliff rains bullets from above, believing the first pair is the Twin Stampedes while the second pair try to worm away. 

So the third pair isn't it. 

 And the second pair is acring suspicious, but they were threatened with death just seconds ago, so that's fair. 

First pair it is! 

First pair it was not. 

... 

The second pair got away and are rifling through the food he brought on his thomas, thinking they're sneaky. 

That would be them. Apparently. 

Vash is already tired of this. 


End file.
